1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an adjustable bracket, particularly to an adjustable bracket capable of adjusting the position of a fixing element.
2. Related Art
By improving the function and performance of the electronic product, the calculation speed of the electronic element has been improved, and the heat generated by the electronic element is increased as well. Thus, most of today's electronic elements are equipped with a heat dissipating device to control the working temperature and maintain the normal operation of the electronic elements.
Moreover, today's heat dissipating devices usually need a fixing frame with different dimensions when dissipating heat for electronic elements with different sizes, thereby fixing the heat dissipating device to cool down the electronic elements. However, it is time consuming and laborious to install a fixing frame with various dimensions, as well as increasing the cost, which does not fulfill the requirement.